Mediterranean  Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: A companion fic to "Hearts" This time, it's Spain and Romano's turn. Rated for Romano's mouth. human names used.


**Me- Kind of a companion fic to "Hearts" cos a few people wanted to see this. Translations at the bottom~! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story.**

It was green. It was a calming leaf green, and Lovino hated it. He would much rather have his heart be red, the color of a tomato, his favorite food. Unfortunately, someone had already taken that color. One Antonio Fernandez Carredo claimed that color. As though he didn't have enough reason to hate Antonio and his heart, but both of theirs had begun to crack at the same time, and in the same pattern. When Antonio had gotten wind of this news, he latched onto it like a cat on curtains. Lovino, on the other hand, avoided him like a cat to water. Though they had known each other for years, there was something about the Spaniard he couldn't stand. It was probably that he was so happy _all the time_. Or maybe it was that he brought Lovino a tomato from his own garden nearly every day. He remembered when _that_ had started. He had been in a rush and didn't have time to grab the bag lunch he had packed, so he was sitting in the lunchroom glaring at the table. Antonio had chosen that moment to sit down with his friends Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilshmidt. "_Hola_ Lovino~!" He cooed, pulling a tomato out of his bag lunch.

Lovino's eyes were immediately drawn to the fruit… vegetable…? Who knew? He stared at it as though it was the greatest thing in the world, not even caring that Antonio was the one holding it. Antonio took stock of the situation and offered it to the boy."_¿Quieres?_" He inquired.

Lovino snatched it out of his hand and chomped down on it. Antonio laughed. Something about that laugh caused the Italian to turn the color of his lunch. "Aww, he looks like a tomato!" Gilbert teased.

Francis chuckled as well, but Antonio examined him, deeply, before breaking into a wide smile. "He does, doesn't he?" He had never led him live that down.

Ever since that day, Antonio had grown more… Lovino wanted to say clingy, but knew that wasn't the case. He would push him away whenever he got too annoying, calling him "Tomato bastard!" and surprisingly, he would give him his space. Whenever their eyes would accidentally meet during class, Antonio would always offer him a sunny smile. That was another thing. His smile for Lovino would always be different than for anyone else. It was wider, brighter… It made Lovino feel warm. He hated that.

Lovino Vargas sighed to himself as he made the trek to history class. He was late, so there wasn't a single soul in the halls. He didn't mind, it was one of the only times he could be alone with his thoughts without his younger brother or Antonio bothering him. The thought of Antonio made him sigh exasperatedly. He had always shown his heart proudly while Lovino opted to hide his beneath a nice tan coat… that had been a gift from Antonio… "Tink!"

Lovino froze mid-stride. His eyes went wide and he looked down slowly. Lying there, mere inches from the toe of his boot, was unmistakably a piece of a leaf green heart, _his_ heart. He knelt down and picked it up. He waited for the aftershock that Feliciano warned him would come after losing his heart half. Suddenly, it came, crashing over him like a tidal wave. He grinned, widely and brightly, suddenly, he began laughing as though this was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He was… _happy_… It scared him. He pulled himself together long enough to head to the nurse's office and request a pass home due to… "mental trauma" as he put it.

Part of him felt panicked, the other part was absolutely overjoyed. When Feliciano got home, he couldn't contain himself. "_Fratello_! Welcome home! Isn't the weather nice today? It's so warm! I'll make dinner tonight since you've been at school all day and I know you must be tired and my heart broke today and I think I have to run to the store and pick up some pesto sauce! Or do you think oregano would be better with the kind of noodles I'm using _HELP ME_!" Lovino panted after his verbal fountain.

Feliciano blinked at him for a moment, picking apart what he said. "Ve~ You're heart broke? That's wonderful _fratello_!" He cried, hugging his brother, who, much to his surprise, hugged him back, going so far as to pick him up and spin him around.

"I know! It's great! It's fantastic! It's really starting to scare me and I don't even care! _Why_?" He squeaked, gripping his shoulders, holding him at arms length.

"Well, how long have you felt like this?" Feliciano asked calmly.

"Since my heart broke. I know It's how I'm reacting but why am I so God-damned _happy_?" Lovino explained, calming down a little.

"Ve~ Lovino! You're one of the lucky ones!" The younger Italian cooed happily. "I've heard that the side effects are an exaggeration of either how you'd feel without the other person in your life or how you'd feel if the person was in your life forever! Ludwig told me that!"

Lovino considered this a moment, recalling the day Feliciano's heart had broken with excruciating detail.

He had been munching on a tomato he found to be a little under ripe in the corner of the kitchen when he heard a sound that struck him through the heart. He had shot upstairs and to his brother's room where he saw him crying his eyes out, his heart piece in front of him on the bed. This wasn't his normal "there's no more pasta" or "I got a paper cut" cry. This was a soul-wrenching cry, as though he had been robbed of the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Lovino had hauled to get to his brothers phone, searched through the contacts and called up the last person he ever wanted to speak to, but had to, for his little brother. "Ludwig." The voice on the other line had said.

"Listen up and listen good potato bastard, if you don't get your sorry ass over here with the piece of your heart to go with Feli's, you'll be paying for the water damages before I kill you!" He snapped the phone closed and went to wait for the German.

He arrived two minutes later. Lovino opened the door before he could get to it and watched as he shot upstairs, something black glinting in his fist. A few minutes passed and Feliciano's sobs had stopped. Lovino, though he hated the German, never regretted what he had done.

"But…" Lovino slumped in a chair, exhausted. "I don't know who has the other piece."

"Ve~ Really? I always thought it was Antonio."

At the mention of his name, Lovino felt his heart soar and his stomach do flip-flops. "But I don't _want_ it to be him!" he whined, turning to face his brother.

Feliciano blinked at him, confused. "Why not? You always talk about him, and he's always so nice to you and he's always happy, and he loves you, and-."

Lovino stood and put a hand out to halt his brother. "Wait… what?"

"I overheard him talking to Gilbert and Francis! He said, 'I hope it's Lovi, it can only be Lovi, nobody else. I love only him, I promised myself that.' And he was so serious too!" Feliciano smiled. "I'll leave you to think about it!" He skipped off, leaving Lovino with his thoughts.

The next day, Lovino arrived at school a little earlier than he had liked, but he had to, it was the only way he'd be able to do this without anybody staring. "_O-Oye!_ Antonio!" He called once the brunette came into view.

The Spaniard turned to him and Lovino had to suppress a gasp. "You look like crap…" He murmured.

He did. His hair was still bedhead and he had bags under his eyes, he was slouching and worst of all, his eyes were dull. _'Antonio Fernandez Carredo should not have dull eyes' _Lovino caught himself thinking. _'His eyes should sparkle, like emeralds… whenever he laughs…they sparkle then too. And… whenever he's with me…'_ He remembered that any time he saw Antonio talking to one of his friends and turn to see him, he would visibly brighten. He wanted that back. "Heh… I feel like it too… No… wait… I feel worse than that." Antonio rested his forehead against his locker. "My heart broke yesterday."

Before he could stop himself, Lovino muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Mine too."

Antonio snapped his head around to look at him and Lovino pulled his coat to show his half-heart. He stood up straight, still staring and showed him his heart. It was broken the exact same way. "Lovi…" Antonio sighed, "I know you don't like me… so, if you don't want to give me your piece, or take mine, that's fine, I just-."

"Tomato bastard."

"_Si_?"

"_Bésame_."

The Spaniard blinked, but gladly complied. He gripped Lovino's shoulders as though he was the only thing keeping him anchored to this world and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Lovino's lips. The Italian couldn't help but chuckle mentally as he slipped his piece into place. Antonio tasted like sunshine… and tomatoes. He held the slightly older man tight to him. "I never said I hated you, bastard." He grumbled into the crook of his neck.

When they broke apart, Antonio had a smile that could light up the world. "Oh, Lovi! You love me?"

"I-I never said that either!" Lovino stuttered, desperately trying not to let the happiness he felt from losing his heart piece break free.

Antonio laughed and held up his piece. "_¡Porque yo también te amo!_" And he kissed him again, fitting the red sliver into its rightful place in Lovino's heart.

The second it clicked into place, Lovino felt a warmth unlike anything he had ever experienced wash through his very soul. When the sensation died down and Antonio pulled away, Lovino pursued him again. Antonio had always spoken about how Spain was the country of passion, now Lovino would show him how passionate Italy could be. _"I love you, Antonio… Tomato bastard…"_

Lovino Vargas had never been fond of the color green because it was the color of his heart. However, when Antonio Fernandez Carredo looked at him for the first time with his lush green eyes, he changed his mind… just a little…

**Me- Meh ending is meh. anyway! Translations! And thanks to Folr de ceibo for helping me fix these ^^;**

**___¿Quieres?_-You want?**

**___Fratello-Brother_**

**_____Oye-Hey_**

**_____Si-Yes_**

**_______Bésame-Kiss me (command)_**

**___________¡Porque yo también te amo!_-Because I love you too**


End file.
